


The Kiss Seen Around the World

by Love_the_little_wonders



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien deserves to be happy, Angst, Budding Love, Cinnamon rolls, Cute, DJWifi, Episode: s03 Oblivio, Extended Scene, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I mean there's romance slighty, JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY, LadyNoir - Freeform, Memory Loss, Oblivio - Freeform, Romance, Spoilers, Teen Romance, Tikki and Plagg are done with all this angst, is the ship actually oblivio now lol, ml season 3, ml spoilers, super pinguino, teenagers will be teenagers, we love one happy boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_the_little_wonders/pseuds/Love_the_little_wonders
Summary: "Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. I’m Nadja Chamack with the latest breaking story which by now I’m sure you have already heard about if not already seen it for yourself. I’m talking about the kiss seen around the world, between Paris’s super power couple, Ladybug and Chat Noir."Marinette buried her face into her pillow and grumbled into the void. Enjoy the angst<3





	The Kiss Seen Around the World

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. I’m Nadja Chamack with the latest breaking story which by now I’m sure you have already heard about if not already seen it for yourself. I’m talking about the kiss seen around the world, between Paris’s super power couple, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Originally posted on the Ladyblog by the Ladyblogger herself, this soon to be iconic picture of the couple has already garnered over a million views in just a few short hours. When did this new development between the duo occur? Months ago during our exclusive interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir, the pair denied being in a relationship and that the images we have seen before were merely “circumstantial”. Can the same be said for this most recent candid moment or are the two finally ready to confirm their relationship to the entire world? Efforts are being made to reach out to Ladybug and Chat Noir but there has still been no word. What can be said about their relationship status at this moment at least is that “it’s complicated”. I’m Nadja Chamack, stay tuned for the latest report!”

In her bed, Marinette stared at the phone screen long after the clip had ended trying to make sense of one of the weirdest endings to a battle that she’s ever experienced. Marinette could pinpoint the exact moment her soul left her body. One minute she’s fighting the latest Akuma, Oblivio, and then the next she’s gaping at an actual picture of her and Chat sharing what appeared to be a deep passionate kiss.

For what felt like the hundredth time, Marinette moaned her frustrations to Tikki. Now Tikki did her best to comfort her chosen and assure her that everything was going to be alright but after the umpteenth time of hearing the whole Adrien over Chat debate (today alone) Tikki decided to just nod along and languidly eat her cookies.

With a sigh, Tikki decided to take up the mantle of wisdom again. “Marinette, I know you say you don’t like Chat but with your memories erased, he must have done _something_ to make you feel how you felt. Behind that mask, there is a boy that you liked enough to kiss. Don’t you want to figure out _why_?”

Marinette answered Tikki with another groan as she buried her face in the pillow and grumbled into the void. There was a lot on her mind but one thing's for sure, she did not want to be thinking about _that_ right now.  


* * *

 

(Earlier that day)

Sparing a glance at her partner, Ladybug could see that he was obviously over the moon. She, however, felt like her whole body had gone numb from shock. She loved Adrien!! So why was she kissing her partner that she absolutely has no interest in whatsoever?! Standing on the roof of Le Montparnasse with only Alya, Nino, and Chat as witnesses, Ladybug just hoped this could remain a secret.

“Um...Alya, do you think you can keep that picture between us?” Ladybug asked hoping that the reporter would have some tact about all of this.

A blush began to bloom on Alya’s face. “I...think it might be too late for that” she sighed trying not to meet her hero’s crestfallen gaze. “I posted a live photo to the Ladyblog”.

Unlocking her phone, she looked at her post and was not surprised to see the high view count it’s gained in the few minutes since it was posted. “I could delete it but it’s already been seen a couple thousand times now.”

Suppressing a groan, Ladybug dragged her hands over her face in disbelief. The damage has already been done and she’s not sure if speaking with the press afterward is going to change public perception but it has to be done. She’s already dreading the damage control that she’s gonna have to do. The persistent beep of her earrings signaled that her transformation was almost up.

“Ughh, let’s just get you two to safety and we’ll deal with this ourselves” Tossing her yoyo, Ladybug leapt from the tallest rooftop in Paris bringing Alya safely to the ground, Chat and Nino following suit. With feet on the ground, Ladybug threw her yoyo once again and took off with a run. “Stay safe you two! Bug out!”

Arms wrapped around one another, the couple waved Ladybug off. Smiling to each other, Nino looked back and noticed Chat Noir was still there. “Aren’t you supposed to split too? Your transformation usually wears off about now doesn’t it.”

“I used my power a bit after Ladybug called on hers so I have a moment to spare. Plus this curious cat has a question or two. What caused you to become akumatized and how come you guys were merged into one villain?”

Now it was Nino’s turn to blush. Alya buried her face in her boyfriend’s chest as he explained what happened.

Chat Noir was confused. Why would they get so upset for being caught playing a video game alone in a close—“Forgive me, I have had somewhat of a sheltered upbringing so correct me if I’m wrong but is playing “Super Pinguino” code for something uhh not PG-13?”

“You could say it was more than just PG-13” Nino admitted as he looked at the ground tipping his cap over his eyes.

Eye contact was being averted all around. Chat noir coughed to ease the embarrassment “I..uh I see.”

“Oh, what do you...my rings beeping. Gotta go before I detransform! Salut!” and just like that, he was off.

“Huh, I didn’t even hear his ring beep. Did you?” Nino asked Alya who still had her head buried in his chest.

“Babe, what do you think?” Alya deadpanned head still buried in his chest. ‘Being akumatized again doesn’t sound so bad right about now’ she thought with a sigh

“Come on, let’s go find the rest of our class.”

“Yeah, I guess we should” Alya grumbled yet her feet stayed planted. Nino literally had to drag Alya to meet up with the rest of the class.  
  


* * *

  
Plagg lounged in the air eating his beloved camembert while trying to not to focus on the sound of teenage angst coming from the other side of the room. “I am so glad cheese can’t talk.”

Meanwhile, Adrien was rolling around his bed hugging his pillow while clutching his phone to his heart still as excited as he was hours ago when he saw the picture in person. He and ladybug kissed!!! And they looked so happy to be with one another. Seeing his lady always brought him joy but she had to the same expression that he did which made it even more amazing. Adrien was alternating between ecstatic and frustrated because on the one hand, ladybug and him KISSED but on the other hand, neither of them remember (second time on his part) and she still denies having any non-platonic feelings for him. Just who is this other boy that she likes? But Adrien stopped that train of thought. He did not want to be thinking of _that_ again. Not when he felt this good. For just one moment, there was proof of their love for each other for the whole world. He may not remember the kiss, but one thing's for sure and that is that he’ll savor this captured moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> The more I think about Oblivio, the more ideas come to mind!! I love episodes that draw out our creativity. I've been trying to get myself to write again since before the holidays and now I have three other related fics in mind so I guess this is just what the doctor ordered. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed my little fic and as always thanks for reading :)
> 
> Feel free to comment and let's chat!


End file.
